Cœur Robotique
by Queen M.I.S.K
Summary: Dans un futur proche, les nouvelles technologies ont bouleversé le monde. Les Dolls-Robot sont alors apparues. Afin de canaliser les abus et contrôler la population, des lois ont été mises en place. Voici l'histoire de ceux qui osent enfreindre ces lois par amour...


Hey, mina-san !

Moi c'est Aano-chan ! (Anciennement Aano Heichou) Et je suis heureuse de pouvoir ENFIN poster mon OS, après tant de temps sans Wi-Fi... T-T

Mais maintenant, j'ai du Wi-Fi, et JE COMPTE BIEN EN PROFITER ! (Plus de 6 mois de sevrage, je dis, y'a abus !)

WARNING : DISCLAMER : Les personnages de l'univers de Shingeki No Kyojin ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété d'Hajime Iyasama. (Heuresement pour lui ! XD) (même si c'est vrai qu'il a un côté yaoiste !) L'histoire est de moi avec pleins de références et de détails sympas. LE DÉTAIL DE LA CAVE N'A RIEN À VOIR AVEC L'HISTOIRE ORIGINALE !

PERSONNAGES : Levi et Eren, Grisha et Carla, ainsi qu'Erwin.

PARING : Un joli RiRen qui n'évoluera pas sur un lemon ! (Pas dans cet OS, du moins ) Hihi

RATED : K+ parce que Levi... (vous savez pourquoi. Vous savez.)

PRÉCISION : J'ai vraiment galéré pour la fin, sérieusement. J'ai tellement eu du mal à garder Levi sérieux ! Alors... cool, ok ?

Et encore un énoooooooorme merci à ma correctrice qui m'a corrigé le tout, mille mercis ! Je t'adore !

* * *

Les lois de la Robotique :

1- Une Doll Robot est une Doll Robot. Un humain est un humain. Ils sont différents. Ils ne doivent pas être traités de la même manière. Jamais le maître n'a droit de transformer la Doll Robot en humain ou inversement.

2- Une Doll Robot doit rester neutre en toutes circonstances. Elle ne doit pas éprouver de sentiments.

3- Toute défaillance du système de la Doll Robot se doit d'être corrigée ou la Doll Robot se devra être détruite.

4- Si la Doll Robot en question se rebelle envers son maître, elle devra être détruite. Elle doit être totalement dévouée à son maître.

5- Si le maître meurt, la Doll Robot meurt aussi.

6- Si la Doll Robot enfreint toutes ces règles, elle doit être détruite et son maître doit mourir.

Ainsi sont les lois qui régissent le monde Robotique. Levi ne les aime pas. Et pourtant il vit avec, jusqu'au jour où il trouva une Doll Robot abandonnée, répondant au nom d'Eren Jäger, et décida de la réparer. Aux prix de mille et un dangers.

Keep this on mind and enjoy 'it til the end ! ^^

Dernière précision : Vous pourrez retrouver tout mes écrits sur Wattpad. Cependant, ffnet est, et restera mon repaire ! Alors, cherchez AanoraaArleQueen.

* * *

" Non ! Sauvez-vous, tout va exploser ! Ils nous ont piégés ! Carla ! Emmène Eren loin d'ici ! Et cachez-vous tu-sais-où ! Je vous aime vous deux...

\- Papa ! Non ! Arrête-ça ! PAPAAAAAA !"

* * *

Une explosion éclatait au loin. Cet éloignement pourtant assez important, réveilla un Scientifico-Doll qui avait le sommeil plus que léger. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et, comme chaque matin, râla.

"Putain, un autre abruti qui a fait exploser son labo. Y sont sérieux tous ces tarés de savants-fous ? Tsk, un jour y'aura des morts par dizaine et ses gros porcs des Brigades Spéciales viendront dézinguer tous les survivants..."

Sortant de son lit, l'adulte au langage fleuri et au fichu caractère commença ses exercices quotidiens, c'est-à-dire dix pompes, dix squats, dix abdos et alla chercher un pantalon de survêtement et une paire de baskets afin de faire ses dix kilomètres de course à pied*. N'ayant pas prévu, mais surtout l'envie, de sortir pour le moment, il se dirigea vers son tapis de course et courut.

Finalement, après avoir fini ses exercices, il jeta ses baskets dans son armoire, se rendit dans sa salle de bain, se passer un peu d'eau froide sur le visage pour se rebooster. Après être parfaitement réveillé et opérationnel, il se pencha alors au-dessus du lavabo et contempla son visage dans son miroir, soudainement très vieux, du fait de sa déception et de sa solitude. Dans son reflet, on pouvait voir un homme assez jeune, si ce n'est quelques traits qui trahissaient son véritable âge, au teint d'une extrême blancheur orné d'importantes cernes, rappelant les nombreuses heures d'insomnies et les nombreuses journées passées enfermé dans son laboratoire, aux cheveux noir corbeau rasés en une bande à l'arrière du crâne, signe de son passé militaire, avec des globes gris orageux et tempétueux ne semblant rien éprouver, si ce n'est que de l'ennui, mais qui pourtant montraient une certaine mélancolie, montrant un homme brisé trop jeune, au lourd passé, qui semblait avoir déjà vu toute la violence du monde.

Un regard qui montre qu'on en a trop vu pour une seule personne.

Sans plus aucune lueur d'espoir ni de vie.

Il s'appelait Levi Ackerman et était âgé de trente-et-un ans.

"Pff, ça va faire combien de temps que je traîne ma carcasse en décomposition progressive ? Kuchel... Isabel... Farlan... pourquoi je n'arrive pas à vous faire revenir ? Pourquoi fallait-il que Maman meure ? Si ce n'était pas elle qui vous avait créés avec tous ces défauts et que les Brigades Spéciales ne nous étaient pas tombées dessus, vous seriez encore de ce monde, si moche et écœurant, de cette saloperie de vie pourrie et dégoûtante afin de ne jamais me laisser seul..."

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ce visage de porcelaine, venant briser ce masque d'indifférence obtenu rapidement depuis tellement de temps, et finirent s'écraser avec violence dans le lavabo, s'écoulant vers le siphon qui s'empressa de les dévorer goulûment, seules larmes décrochées depuis bien trop longtemps. Le jeune homme se reprit très rapidement, comme si jamais rien ne s'était produit.

"Hmpf, allez, grouille-toi tire-au-flanc, t'as ton chef-d'œuvre de toute une vie qui n'attend plus que d'étre fini."

Avec un soupir de désespoir, il laissa glisser son T-shirt trop grand, son pantalon et son boxer à terre, entra dans la douche, alluma l'eau et se laissa aller sous le jet d'eau, basculant sa tèête en arrière, comme si jamais rien d'autre ne pouvait le libérer de toutes les impuretés de la vie. Levi fit augmenter la température de l'eau, ne supportant pas le froid, et le jet devint bouillant, à la limite de la brûlure.

"Tsk, quel monde pourri, quelles lois dégueulasses."

Il laissa l'eau chaude dénouer ses muscles et étira son corps parfaitement bien entretenu et trop bien musclé. Après une dizaine de minutes à rester sous le jet à réfléchir, Levi estima n'avoir que trop traîné et se lava en trois minutes, sortit avec uniquement une serviette autour de la taille et une autre autour de son cou, essorant les dernières gouttes restaes sur les pointes de ses cheveux brillants. Il partit devant son armoire choisir ses sous-vêtements puis ses vêtements, et opta pour une habituelle chemise blanche, un pantalon noir, sa veste noire, posée sur ses épaules ainsi que son coutumière cravate blanche. Il s'habilla rapidement, prit de quoi grignoter pour son petit-déjeuner et alla directement dans son laboratoire. Il se précipita vers son bureau, prit ses lunettes et sortit ses croquis et ses notes, afin de créer la Doll Robot parfaite. Chaque fois qu'il pensait s'approcher de la solution, il se heurtait à une erreur. Et chaque soir, après s'être esquintè la santé durant la journée, dans un accès de rage, il jeta dans des gestes brusques le contenu de son bureau à terre. Cette fois-ci, il jeta juste un coup d'œil à ses notes puis, n'ayant pas la force de continuer, il retira ses lunettes, préférant sortir prendre un peu l'air, et aller voir les lieux de l'explosion...

* * *

" Eren, écoute-moi bien. Ton père est mort pour t'avoir créé, on a été dénoncés. Les Brigades Spéciales vont nous tomber dessus, sans aucune échappatoire. Je vais désactiver quelques-uns de tes circuits afin qu'ils croient à ta mort. Ils se réactiveront dans une petite heure. Ensuite... trouve-toi un autre maître qui te donnera ce que tu souhaites, être à nouveau humain. Tu auras une nouvelle raison d'exister.

\- Mais... Maman... tu vas devenir quoi ?

\- Sois fort Eren. Ne m'oublie jamais. Je vais sûrement être exécutée parce que j'ai échappé à l'explosion. Ton père s'est sacrifié pour que l'on puisse s'enfuir. Malheureusement, les Brigades Spéciales retrouvent toujours les criminels.

\- Mais Papa et toi n'êtes pas des criminels...

\- Aux yeux de la loi, si. Je t'aime Eren. Parce que tu es mon fils. Notre fils à Grisha et moi. Pour te sauver, nous avons dû faire l'impossible et outrepasser les lois. Malheureusement, la loi ne l'autorise pas. Oh, je t'aime tellement Eren. Vis et redeviens toi-même.

\- Maman... je t'aime aussi.

\- Tiens. Prends cette clé. Quand tu retourneras dans les décombres de notre maison, tu y verras une trappe. Tu l'ouvriras et tu tomberas dans un bunker. Il y a une porte au fond, c'est le sous-sol. Gráce à cette clé, tu pourras ouvrir la porte et il y aura un caisson. Dans celui-ci se trouve ton corps cryogénisé. Il est presque guéri. Il ne manque plus grand chose à part ton âme. Si tu trouves une personne digne de confiance, elle t'aidera.

\- Maman...

\- Il est temps. Adieu Eren. Je t'aime, mon fils."

* * *

Levi arriva sur les lieux de l'explosion. Il reconnut

le laboratoire du Scientifico-Doll et médecin, le docteur Grisha Jäger. Celui qui avait sauvé la vie de la ville de Shiganshina d'une épidémie il y a des années de ça. Un homme respecté de ses semblables avec une épouse merveilleuse et un fils avec une réputation de bagarreur, de petite terreur. Bref, le genre de famille à qui tout réussit. Jusqu'au jour où une tragédie s'était abattue sur la vie de cette famille. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas les Jäger, mais il préférait ne pas les fréquenter. Comme il ne fréquentait pas grand-monde d'ailleurs. À part son meilleur ami et patron, Erwin, son collaborateur, et ami tout de même, Hanji avec son assistant/amant/cobaye Moblit, ainsi que Petra et Auruo, le duo explosif qui étaient plutôt les amis d'Hanji plutôt que les siens, il ne fréquentait personne.

Certes, il avait bien rencontré une fois le docteur Jäger et son épouse durant une convention de Robotique, il y a de cela trois semaines tout au plus, mais il était vite parti au bar, voulant éviter les gens, où il avait rencontré le fils, en train de boire un Irish Coffee sans la chantilly ni le café. Il l'avait engueulé en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas l'âge et quand le jeune garçon s'était retourné vers lui, la première chose qui le frappa alors fut ses iris, océan déchaîné de verdure, où brillaient détermination et insoumission. Puis ces lueurs disparurent pour laisser place au désespoir, et il lâcha une seule parole :

"À quoi bon, j'suis bientôt mort... on me traite de monstre même si je ne suis pas contagieux..."

Levi avait éprouvé pour ce gamin de l'empathie et avait commandé la même chose. Ils étaient restés là tous les deux, sans échanger aucune parole. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait besoin de parler, seul la présence de l'autre les rendait calmes et détendus. Quand les parents du garçon vinrent le chercher, celui-ci lança un "merci" au noiraud, avec son sourire ravageur. Levi avait été chamboulé de ce magnifique sourire. Il lui avait alors répondu "Levi" et le jeune garçon, enchanté, rétorqua "Eren". C'était les seules paroles échangées avec cet étrange gamin mais déjà bien trop pour le cœur de Levi qui avait raté un battement. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Mais il n'avait revu le gamin depuis, et s'efforçait de l'oublier, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne le reverrait probablement jamais.

En voyant les décombres, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Le gamin allait lui manquer, car il espérait secrètement le revoir. Il soupira puis repartit chez lui. En chemin,

le scientifico-Doll passa devant la déchetterie et aperçut une silhouette semblant inanimée sur une petite pile d'ordures. Il allait repartir quand sa curiosité prit le dessus. Il n'était pas le genre de personne abandonnant les gens derrière lui sans remords. Finalement, il se rapprocha du petit tas d'ordures, gardant tout de même quelques distances avec la saleté dont il avait une sainte horreur, quand il vit l'impossible.

Son sang se glaça devant une chose qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir se produire.

Une Doll Robot. Et pas n'importe laquelle.

Elle ressemblait trait pour trait au jeune Jäger.

Son cœur rata à nouveau un battement. Levi se précipita vers lui, toutes réticences à la saleté oubliées, le tira hors de la déchetterie et coucha l'humanoïde à terre. Un rapide examen montra que les circuits se régénéraient rapidement et qu'il était juste en stase. Le noiraud ne put que soupirer de soulagement. Il emporta tout de même la Doll Robot chez lui, passant par des petits chemins afin de ne rencontrer personne, bien que tout le monde fût occupé ailleurs.

Arrivé devant son appartement, il se précipita vers son laboratoire et coucha l'étrange Doll Robot qui le tourmentait sur une table d'opération. Levi, comme tout bon maniaco-hypocondriaque, prit de quoi nettoyer l'humanoïde et tandis qu'il s'y attelait, il observerait avec attention la créature qui se trouvait sous ses yeux.

De loin, on pouvait jurer que ce n'était qu'un humain. Mais si on examinait attentivement, on voyait que ce n'était pas le cas. Pourtant, le gamin, Eren, qu'il avait rencontré au bar était tout de qu'il y avait de plus humain ! Pas une machine !

Levi soupira. C'était probablement une erreur. Néanmoins, il devait avouer que le travail était parfait. Du travail digne du docteur Jäger. C'était vraisemblablement une de ses œuvres. Peut-être que si il disséquait cette machine, ça l'aiderait pour ses recherches ! Ni une ni deux, dès qu'il eut terminé son nettoyage consciencieux, il alla chercher sa boîte à outils mais au moment où il allait toucher la Doll Robot, celle-ci ouvrit les yeux.

Yeux pas totalement inconnus de Levi.

Ces yeux qui l'avaient envoûté.

Cet océan de prairie où se mélaient détermination et sauvagerie.

La Doll Robot fit un bond de la table pour échapper aux outils de Levi.

" Où suis-je ? cria-t-elle de peur en regardant de tous les côtés.

\- Dans mon labo. Ton nom, DR. Et vite. réagit Levi automatiquement.

\- ... Mais, c'est moi, Eren ! Eren Jäger !

\- Sauf erreur de ma part, t'es une DR. C'est quoi ton nom ? Ton créateur ? T'es pas censé agir ainsi. Obéis !

\- M-m-mais ! A-attendez ! bégaya Eren. Euh... Levi, c'est ça ? J'suis pas une DR, j'suis humain, enfin, nan, mais en fait si, alors que...

\- Abrège, le coupa Levi, visiblement énervé.

\- Vous n'allez pas me faire du mal, hein ?

\- J'n'ai pas que ça à foutre. Abrège ou j'te taille en pièces.

\- ... C'est une longue histoire..."

Levi s'asseyait sur sa chaise de bureau tandis qu'Eren s'agenouilla à terre. Il commença son récit, essayant d'être aussi bref que possible.

"Alors, euh...

\- Abrège. répéta une nouvelle fois Levi, visiblement ennuyé.

\- J'suis pas une fichue Doll Robot, j'suis un humain. commença Eren. Mes parents ont dû transférer mon âme dans ce truc que j'suis parce que j'avais un cancer. Un cancer du pancréas. Y ont joué avec les lois pour sauver ma vie en laissant mourir mon corps puis le cryogéniser afin de le guérir par la suite...

\- Attends gamin, interrompit Levi. C'était le projet que ton père avait présenté au salon de la Robotique ! Je pensais que c'était encore en théorie ? Que tout était expérimental !

\- Ouais bah nan. Il a réussi. Seulement, les Brigades Spéciales ont eu vent de ça, même si le projet fut présenté pour sauver des vies, c'n'est pas passé par ma faute et... père est mort dans l'explosion du laboratoire. Les Brigades Spéciales ont fait sauter celui-ci et père s'est sacrifié pour que nous puissions s'enfuir, mère et moi. Comme on n'allait pas être en fuite très longtemps, mère m'a expliqué comment revenir à la vie et a débranché quelques circuits pour que nos poursuivants me prennent pour mort et me laissent. Mais elle a dû mourir, elle aussi...

\- J'ai plusieurs questions... Eren.

\- Je vous écoute."

Le plus vieux garda le silence un instant puis reprit la parole, sûr d'avoir capté l'attention du plus jeune.

"Premièrement, tes parents ont enfreint toutes les lois, non ?

\- Euh... Possible ?

\- Réponds précisément, morveux !

\- Ah ! Euh bah, je suppose. Je... je ne connais pas toutes les lois... Fit Eren en baissant la tête, honteux devant Levi. "

Levi soupira. Définitivement, le gamin allait lui donner du fil à retordre. Et pas qu'un peu. Il énuméra une à une les règles de la Robotique. À chacune des lois enfreintes, Eren opina du chef.

" En clair, j'avais raison. Comme toujours malheureusement... ajouta le plus vieux, cependant plus pour lui-même que pour Eren. Deuxièmement, tu as donc besoin d'aide, n'est-ce pas ? "

\- Oui !

\- Troisièmement, pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi avoir besoin de mon aide ?

\- Hein ? Hmm... Je... au bar... le salon de la Robotique... hésita Eren, cherchant ses mots et jouant avec sa mèche. "

"Mon Dieu. Ce gosse est adorable. Sa façon de jouer avec ses cheveux qui lui tombent sur les yeux quand il baisse la tête, son regard fuyant, ses joues qui étrangement rougissent -ce qui ne devrait pas arriver normalement puisqu'il est un robot- quand je m'adresse à lui, se demandant si c'est à lui qu'on adresse la parole comme si on ne lui demandait jamais rien, sa mimique de se mordre la lèvre à chaque fois qu'il hésite..."

Sans s'en rendre compte, Levi avait déjà remarqué et enregistré toutes ses attitudes, comme acquises le plus naturellement du monde. Il vérifia son nez, si jamais il y avait une goutte de sang. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

"Quoi ? dit-il en gardant son air ennuyé. car il commençait à perdre patience.

\- Je vois bien que je ne suis qu'une nuisance pour vous. Je... je pensais que vous pourriez m'aider, c'est pour ça que je vous ai raconté mon histoire... Je suis désolé. J-je ne suis qu'un monstre après tout... renifla Eren, prêt à pleurer son humanité perdue. "

Le plus âgé sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Cette déclaration lui faisait mal, d'une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Comme s'il découvrait un nouvel organe en lui qui n'avait jamais fonctionné depuis sa naissance, quelque chose était en train de le brûler d'un feu atrocement douloureux et destructeur. Il se sentait vulnérable, démuni, désarmé, impuissant devant cet enfant et cette déclaration. Il se rapprocha, agrippa Eren et l'enlaça. C'était presque instinctif, un geste qui se devait de sortir pour la première fois depuis toujours. Une affection refoulée qui devait exploser au grand jour.

"Ne dis plus jamais que tu es un monstre. Je te l'interdis, gamin. Tu m'entends ?

\- Le-Levi...

\- Plus jamais, Eren.

\- O-oui... "

Eren se blottit contre Levi et lui rendit son étreinte, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Levi sentit la tête du jeune garçon se réfugier dans ses cheveux et ceux-ci commencèrent à se mouiller légèrement.

"Gamin... Tu pleures ?

\- Désolé, snif, je suis pathétique.

\- Non. C'est chou. Et si tu doutes encore de ton humanité, sache que les monstres ne pleurent jamais. "

Le petit Eren rougit de cette déclaration. À ses yeux, ça ressemblait à une déclaration ou alors il n'y connaissait rien ! En même temps, il est vrai qu'il ne connaissait rien à l'amour, lui-même n'ayant jamais eu de relations autres que de l'amitié avec ses soi-disant "amis". Mais cet homme... était vraiment le seul qui lui faisait ressentir quelque chose y ressemblant, d'après la description de ses parents. Les sanglots du plus jeune s'espacèrent puis s'assèchèrent.

"Terminé ? fit Levi en s'écartant.

\- Oui... Alors, vous voulez m'aider ?

\- Bordel, gamin, tutoie-moi, j'suis pas ton putain d'vieux !

\- Donc... tu veux m'aider ?

\- Quel monstre resterait insensible devant un cœur aussi pur que le tien, morveux ? "

À nouveau, Eren rougit. Levi se releva puis tendit sa main afin d'aider la DR à se relever. Il fit signe au garçon de le suivre.

"Je vais manger, suis-moi. "

Après le repas, constitué d'un seul sandwich déjà préparé à l'avance, Levi demanda au garçon de le suivre comme son ombre, qu'il ne s'éloigne pas.

"J'vais aller m'changer. Viens dans ma chambre.

\- Ha ? s'exclama Eren en bondissant en arrière.

\- T'as vraiment l'esprit mal placé, gamin ! Tu vas ATTENDRE dans ma chambre le temps que j'aille me mettre à l'aise. Tsk, faut vraiment que tu tires ton coup, toi..."

Et Levi s'en alla sur ces mots, laissant Eren plus que perplexe, et le plus âgé pensant qu'il aimerait être la personne avec qui Eren devrait tirer son coup. Ne sachant que faire en attendant son hôte, le gamin s'installa sur le bord du lit, précautionneusement, et observa l'endroit. La chambre était à l'image du propriétaire. Froide dans un camaïeu de gris et bleu métallisé, dépourvue de décorations inutiles, une télé-projection cristal Ultra HD, des appareils de musculation ainsi que deux sacs de frappe -qui devaient très certainement servir toutes les heures au vu de leur état- et une grande armoire. Avec le lit et un tapis assez coûteux vu la texture, on devinait la richesse de l'homme taciturne malgré le faible ameublement. Pourtant, le jeune garçon se sentait comme chez lui, il n'éprouvait aucune tension. Le regard d'Eren se porta vers la baie vitrée et se figea. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte où il se trouvait.

"C'est magnifique..."

En effet, devant lui s'étendait un balcon donnant sur la ville. Il dominait la ville même. Ils devaient se trouver à environ 60 mètres du sol. Eren déduit que Levi vivait dans Shiganshina Nord, le quartier dominant. Là vivaient toutes les personnes les plus influentes de la société. Les privilégiés pour Eren car ils habitaient sur les hauteurs et leurs buildings trônaient avec arrogance, du haut de leurs 60 mètres. Il hésita à ouvrir la porte mais entendit un bruit derrière lui qui lui indiqua que son hôte avait fini.

"Tu observes la vue, gamin ? Impressionné ?

\- Oui... C'est magique... fit Eren sans se retourner.

\- C'est vrai. J'n'ai jamais aimé me traîner près du sol et ramper dans la merde qui nous entoure. J'préfère les endroits hauts et inaccessibles. fit Levi en s'approchant du jeune homme. "

Eren s'accorda un regard vers son ainé-qui était torse nu et en jogging-et rougissait autant que les tomates ne pouvaient être mûres.

"Il est vraiment magnifique...

\- Pardon gamin ?

\- Ah, désolé, j'ai pensé à haute voix !"

Levi tourna sa tête un moment et scruta Eren du regard. Puis il agrippa le bras du jeune homme, qui lâcha un cri dénudé de virilité, le poussa sur le lit et le domina en le chevauchant.

"Dis-moi gamin, de quoi tu parlais ? Tu observais la vue ?

\- Euh, vraiment, ce n'est rien, euuh... hésita Eren face à la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

\- ... Décidément, t'es étrange Eren. Enfin, repose-toi. On ira chez toi ce soir. On retrouvera ton corps et je t'aiderai à redevenir toi-même. susurra Levi d'une voix douce. Et tu auras besoin d'un génie tel que moi pour t'aider. "

"Et modeste avec ça. " pensa Eren.

Et pour illustrer ses dires, il se coucha sur lui. Incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, le brun secoua un peu son aîné pour qu'il se décale un peu mais impossible de le faire bouger d'un centimètre.

"Dors. ordonna Levi.

\- ... Oui..."

Quand Levi se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, le soleil était bien bas dans le ciel, le teintant d'une couleur dorée. Il se leva, laissant Eren dormir, et sortit sur son balcon. Il laissa son regard dériver vers l'horizon, ainsi que ses pensées et souvenirs.

* * *

"Dis-moi mon Levi, qu'aimerais-tu pour ton anniversaire ?

\- Sincèrement ? Que tu sois-là.

\- Mon chéri, si je suis si peu présente, c'est parce que je suis très demandée. Je sais que j'aurais dû te trouver un père acceptable et ne pas m'accrocher â l'espoir de revoir ton vrai père un jour, mais je n'ai pas le temps. Je ne peux mélanger vie privée et travail...

\- T'AS ASSEZ D'ARGENT POUR CESSER DE TRAVAILLER ENTOURÉE D'HOMMES, TU DEVRAIS T'OCCUPER DE MOI ET NON DES AUTRES, MERDE ! J'EN AI MARRE DE DEVOIR ALLER À CETTE PUTAIN D'ÉCOLE SEUL ET DE RENTRER ET VOIR UNE MAISON VIDE ! C'EST À PEINE SI TU VIENS ME BORDER LE SOIR, NI ME RACONTER TA JOURNÉE, NI MÊME T'OCCUPER DE MOI ! LES SEULES FOIS OÙ JE TE VOIS, C'EST EN FIN DE SEMAINE ET CHAQUE FOIS, TU FAIS TOUT POUR ÊTRE LÀ MAIS C'EST INUTILE ! ÇA NE COMPENSE JAMAIS TES ABSENCES ! LIMITE JE POURRAIS CREVER LA GUEULE OUVERTE EN DÉBUT DE SEMAINE QUE TU NE T'EN APERCEVRAIS QUE LE DERNIER JOUR DE LA SEMAINE !

\- Jeune homme, ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

\- Je parlerai correctement le jour où on me rendra ma mère !

\- LEVI, NON, REVIENS ! JE T'EN PRIE, JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE ! JE... LEVI !"

* * *

"Vous êtes qui, vous deux ?

\- Levi, soit un peu plus poli ! C'est quoi ce langage ?

\- M'en fous, vous êtes qui ?

\- Moi, c'est Isabel, et le grand débile, c'est Farlan !

\- Hey ! J'suis pas débile ! C'est toi la gamine ici !

\- Comme tu m'avais demandé de rester avec toi, je ne peux pas en ce moment Levi, donc je t'ai créé deux amis qui s'occuperont de toi !

\- J'en veux pas.

\- Mais, grand-frère, on est là pour toi en attendant ! S'il te plait, ne nous ignore pas !

\- Grand-frère ?

\- Ce qu'Isabel veut dire, c'est que tu es comme un grand-frère pour elle. Moi, je te considère comme mon meilleur ami uniquement. Je suis pas aussi familier qu'Isabel.

\- Maman, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- Levi, ils sont là pour toi ! J'ai réussi le plus grand exploit de toute une vie ! Mélanger cœur humain et corps robot ! Et j'ai rencontré quelqu'un que je veux te présenter. Je pense que nous allons avoir une famille normale mon bébé !

\- Maman, j'ai plus 6 ans !

\- Que tu aies 11 ans, 16, 20, 43 ou même 70 ans, tu resteras mon bébé chéri !

\- Bon, tu seras bientôt avec moi... nous alors ?

\- Oui, c'est promis !

\- Farlan, t'as entendu, il a dit "nous" ! "Nous" !

\- J'suis pas sourd, j'ai entendu ! J'suis content aussi !

\- Allez jouer ensemble alors ! Et tu ne les forces pas à faire le ménage mon Vaivai !

\- Mamaan !

\- Je t'aime mon bébé !"

* * *

"Dis grand-frère, c'est quoi ces véhicules bizarres en bas ?

\- Quels véhicules ?

\- Bah viens voir ! Ils ont un emblème dessus avec une tête de cheval !

\- Isabel, on appelle-ça une licorne.

\- Oh, cheval, licorne, c'est pareil ! Arrête de me prendre pour une enfant Farlan !

\- Stop, ça suffit, vous deux ! Je ne sais pas, ça n'augure rien de bon. Je vais aller prévenir maman. Vous deux, vous ne bougez pas votre cul et vous observez, si y commence à y avoir de la merde, vous venez me prévenir ! "

* * *

"Non... NOOOOOOOOOOON ! Pourquoi... pourquoi vous êtes tous morts ? Maman, s'il te plaît, réponds-moi ! Pourquoi tu es si froide au toucher ? Je refuse que tu meures ! Réveille-toi, s'il te plaît !

\- Viens Levi, j'ai promis à ta mère de veiller sur toi.

\- Kenny, t'es juste mon oncle, pas ma mère ! Je n't'obéirai pas ! Laisse-moi avec le cadavre de maman, j'veux la rejoindre...

\- Ça suffit, abruti. Kuchel voulait le meilleur pour toi alors ne la déçois pas ! Fais honneur à sa mémoire en vivant plutôt qu'en étant mort !

\- Laisse-moi l'enterrer au moins ! Lui ériger une tombe !

\- Tu veux le meilleur pour ta mère ? Très bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Je lui offre un enterrement digne des plus grands.

\- POURQUOI TU METS LE FEU SALOPARD ?

\- Elle voulait le meilleur pour toi, c'est le meilleur que tu puisses lui donner pour le moment. Allez, ne restons pas là.

\- Kenny, sale connard, bâtard infect, je te déteste !

\- Plus tard, tu comprendras pourquoi. En attendant, ne reste pas à côté de ce bûcher. "

* * *

Levi entendit le lit remuer derrière lui, signe qu'Eren était réveillé. Quelques petits pas plus tard et il se retrouvait à ses côtés. Il n'avait même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour deviner l'immense sourire d'imbécile qui devait orner le visage du gosse.

"C'est encore plus beau en soirée ! Regarde Levi, on peut voir la mer d'ici !

\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris cet appart. T'y es jamais parti ?

\- Non. répondit alors Eren avec mélancolie. J'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller, partir au-delà de cette ville, au-delà de ces terres, au-delà de ces murs érigés pour nous empêcher d'avancer dans la vie de tous les jours."

Levi ne répondit rien et se tourna vers l'enfant. Celui-ci le remarqua et lui demanda quoi. Sans rien répondre, il l'enlaca et l'embrassa.

"Tu me plais, gamin. Si tu retrouves ton corps, je t'aiderai à y aller. J'y mettrai corps et âme inconditionnellement. Je t'amènerai au-delà de ses horizons, là où personne ne le pourra. Je t'emmènerai jusqu'à l'infini pour voir cette lumière dans tes magnifiques yeux. murmura Levi les lèvres toujours collées à la bouche d'Eren. "

"Si ce n'est pas une déclaration, que l'on me tranche la nuque ! " pensa Eren.

Le jeune garćon frissonna puis répondit au baiser de son aîné, assez étonné de voir le cadet prendre les devants. Ils reculèrent jusqu'au lit et tombèrent, Levi se retrouvant en dessous d'Eren. Le genou du châtain toucha l'entre-jambe du noiraud qui réagit, lui faisant pousser un gémissement.

"Gamin, tu ne devrais même pas ressentir quoi que ce soit... ni même te laisser entraîner ainsi... répondit Levi essoufflé.

\- Mais si, je suis humain. Répliqua Eren.

\- Non... c'est autre chose... Isabel et Farlan... murmura Levi.

\- ... Qui est-ce ?

\- Deux personnes, mortes à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, Eren. Ils étaient comme toi... attends, je crois comprendre... Non..."

Levi repoussa Eren et murmura des paroles incompréhensibles pour le jeune, qui pencha sa tête sur le côté, interrogateur.

"Je sais pourquoi, gamin.

\- De quoi ?

\- On a intérêt à retrouver ton corps au plus vite, sinon, on est bons pour la potence ! "

Les paroles de Levi firent l'effet d'une douche froide pour Eren qui trembla, chose normalement impossible. Visiblement, même Levi s'était refroidi.

"Mais, pourquoi ?

\- Utilise ton cerveau, gamin... Bon, laisse tomber, je t'explique. reprit Levi, visiblement ennuyé devant le manque de réaction de l'enfant. Je t'ai trouvé jeté dans une décharge. Chaque fin de semaine, les déchets sont triés pour étre recyclés, tu me suis ? À ton avis, qui surveille les déchets non recyclables comme les robots ?

\- Les Brigades Spéciales ! répondit Eren.

\- Exact. Et qui t'a foutu là-bas en attendant de te disséquer ?

\- Les...

\- Brigades Spéciales, oui. Et si elles voient que tu n'es plus là

\- Ça craint...

\- Pourquoi t'as été foutu là ?

\- Parce que je n'étais pas une DR ordinaire ?

\- Exact. Donc elles vont faire des recherches sur tous les plus doués d'entre nous et si jamais ils trouvent que tu es ici...

\- Alors ne perdons pas de temps !

\- Tu nous en as déjà fait perdre en ne saisissant pas le merdier dans lequel nous sommes. "

Et sur ces mots assez cassants, Levi ouvrit son armoire et en sortit une tenue noire. Eren reconnut cet uniforme à l'emblème qui l'ornait, c'était celui des espions des Brigades ! Devant le regard interrogateur de l'enfant, Levi s'expliqua et lanća à Eren une tenue similaire.

"Je n'ai jamais fait partie de cette bande de larves. J'ai juste eu ces trucs différemment. Celle-ci devrait être à ta taille normalement, fais comme moi et habille-toi.

\- Pourquoi cette tenue ? demanda Eren en enfilant le vêtement.

\- Parce qu'elles sont presque invisibles dans le noir et elles gardent la chaleur si nécessaire. À ton avis, t'as déjà vu des soldats le soir ? Et des personnes vous espionnant ? "

Eren répondit négativement. Levi pris une paire de bottes et tendit une au garçon.

"Simple. Si tu fais vraiment attention, tu peux les remarquer. Ces tenues n'ont qu'un défaut. Au contact d'un laser, elles deviennent opaques et voyantes. C'est rusé, de la haute technologie, tu sais. Et malheureusement, c'est ma boîte qui les a créés...

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est mon patron et ami, Erwin. Il a été payé pour qu'on développe ça. Moi je ne voulais pas mais Erwin a jugé bon de le faire. Évidemment, quand yra énormément de fric en jeu... Tout homme devient dépravé et vicié...

\- ... Alors c'est de ta faute si mes parents sont morts ?

\- Tu sais, répondit douloureusement Levi, ça me fait mal au cœur de l'admettre, mais oui, indirectement. J'ai fait partie des destructeurs de ta vie, je veux désormais faire le maximum pour me racheter à tes yeux. "

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, encaissant tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Une fois habillés, ils voulurent partir mais un bruit de sonnette résonna dans l'appartement.

"Levi ! Je sais que tu es là, je te connais, tu ne quittes presque jamais ton appartement sauf pour venir au bureau ! Ne fais pas semblant d'être absent ! Je viens en tant que patron ! "

Eren se pétrifia, et s'enfuit dans la chambre adjacente au séjour se cacher. Levi grogna un "Erwin...", en disant d'attendre quelques instants. Il retira sa combinaison, mit une chemise et un jean puis partit ouvrir.

"Pas trop tôt, j'allais finir par croire que tu ne voulais pas me voir !

\- Voir ton sourire Colgate et ta dégaine Captain America me fout la gerbe...

\- Ahah, toujours le mot pour rire, Riri !

\- QUOI ? fit Levi avec colère. "

En entendant ce surnom, Eren bouillonna sur place. Il n'aimait déjà pas que l'on approche son Levi, et en plus cet homme devenait plus que familier avec lui. Il se retint de jouer les impulsifs comme à son habitude et encaissa. Levi, lui, se déchaîna sur Erwin.

"Comment tu mras appelé, Gros Sourcils ? Tu es beaucoup trop familier avec moi ces temps-ci !

\- Voyons, on se connaît depuis longtemps, il est temps de changer nos habitudes, tu ne trouves pas ? Ce sobriquet n'est pas trop mal, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ça tu sais.

\- Retire-tout-de-suite-ce-que-tu-viens-de-dire. gronda Levi d'une voix glaciale.

\- Hmm, je ne crois pas, non..."

Et sur ces mots, le blond captura les poignets du noiraud et le plaqua au mur.

"OH, TU FOUS QUOI, BÂTARD ?

\- Ce que j'ai toujours voulu de toi... tu sais, tu es hyper sexy, et très tentant, je me demande comment j'ai pu résister à l'envie de te sauter dessus depuis toutes ces années...

\- ...Tain, bordel de merde, lâche-moi sale enculé, quand j'aurais les mains libres sombre traître, tu vas voir si t'auras encore la force de m'faire quoi que ce soit !

\- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

\- AVEC MON AIDE ! répondit une voix masculine aux accents encore enfantins."

Erwin se tourna vers l'origine de la voix mais il eut à peine le temps de prononcer un mot qu'un missile robotique fusa vers lui et le balança à terre. Il voulut se relever mais en fut empêché par une jambe qui le cloua au sol.

"Ne t'approche plus jamais de MON Levi ! Sinon, je t'explose, Gros Sourcils ! cria Eren.

\- Uurhg, toussa le blond, c'est... pas vrai, qui... Hein ? T'es le rejeton de Grisha ! Comment ça se fait que tu sois en vie ?

\- Ça veut dire quoi, ça, connard ?

\- ...

\- Eren, laisse-le moi, je vais lui refaire le portrait à cet..."

Un gloussement, puis un rire tonitruant emplit rapidement la pièce. Ce rire provenait non pas de Levi ni d'Eren mais bien d'Erwin. Le visage d'Eren se ferma tandis que les sourcils de Levi froncè-rent encore plus que d'habitude.

"Oh, tu vas t'expliquer, abruti ? On a pas tout notre temps donc viens pas nous le gâcher ou tu vas finir estropié en moins de temps qu'il ne t'en faudra pour dire pardon. menaça Levi d'une voix qui ferait fuir la Mort en personne.

\- Oh, non, je ne vais rien vous expliquer du tout, les brigades spéciales seront ici d'une minute à l'autre Levi, et même si tu t'enfuis, ils te retrouveront toujours ! Avec le traceur du gamin, c'est pas compliqué de vous pister ! J'ai juste fait ce travail un peu avant les brigades !

\- ... Pourquoi ? C'est vous qui avez dénoncé ma famille ?

\- Han, évidemment ! Tu es l'inconnue de l'équation ! Ton existence en tant que Robot est une erreur de la Nature, une hérésie ! Tu aurais dû mourir et ne pas jouer avec les lois ! Une erreur de codage dans un programme déjà bien établi ! J'aurais pu prendre le contrôle de tous les marchés, m'imposer comme leader intouchable et vendre des projets comme toi pour devenir le plus puissant de ce monde ! Mais évidemment, ton père, venu d'on ne sait où, du jour au lendemain, a guéri toute la ville de Shiganshina d'une épidémie et s'est retrouvé propulsé vers la gloire et la reconnaissance, éclipsant tous les autres ! On était nombreux à vouloir sa tête, tu sais, Grisha n'avait pas que des amis. Il a épousé le plus beau parti du pays, ta mère, et nous a tout volé ! Il était temps que justice soit rendue ! Tu devais mourir !

\- ... Levi, reprit Eren après un instant de silence, tu as de quoi le ligoter ? Et le bâillonner ?

\- Évidemment, pour qui tu me prends ? rétorqua l'interlocuteur en allant chercher ce dont il avait besoin."

Cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, Erwin se retrouvait dans le sous-sol de Levi, emprisonné et réfuit au silence. Les deux amoureux regardèrent leur travail et décidèrent de le laisser croupir ici en attendant. Le noiraud voulut régler ses différents avec le blond à coups de pieds mais le châtain lutta pour l'empêcher de faire une connerie monumentale. Celui-ci renfila sa tenue de camouflage et ils s'enfuirent.

* * *

Ce fut un trajet incognito, grâce aux tenues, ils ne se firent pas remarquer. Quand ils furent arrivés devant les gravas de cette maison, Eren s'écroula brutalement.

"Gamin ?

\- Uurrgh, Levi... mes circuits... ils me brûlent !

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Laisse-moi voir le tableau de commandes, répondit le noiraud en enlevant le haut de l'uniforme. Oh putain... un système d'autodestruction !

\- Q-quoi ? Je vais mourir ?

\- Pas si je fais quelque chose. J'ai pas d'instructions te concernant mais si tu t'autodétruis, c'est parce que quelqu'un essaye de pirater ton système... Je... j'essaye quelque chose, OK ? Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Évidemment ! Aaargh..."

Même en proie à la panique, Levi fit de son mieux pour rester calme et guérir l'enfant. Bidouiller dans les circuits, débrancher le traceur... Eren souffrait et gémissait, la douleur était insupportable, intenable. Câbles déconnectés, soudures arrachées... Puis après plusieurs minutes, semblant des heures pour les deux amants, les spasmes d'Eren disparurent.

"Levi, je n'ai plus mal ! Tu as...

\- Oui. Dépêchons-nous, j'ai bloqué ton système pour le faire fonctionner au minimum, en désactivant tous les réseaux qui te permettaient d'utiliser toutes les fonctions de ton corps. Par contre...

\- Je... je ne peux plus marcher ! paniqua le robot.

\- Oui, c'est ça l'ennui. Tu ne peux plus rien bouger, je vais être obligè de te porter. "

Le châtain acquiesa et se laissa porter par son aîné. Eren lui indiqua l'emplacement de la porte de sa cave sous les décombres. Levi déposa le plus jeune à terre et dégagea les restes de la maison le plus rapidement possible, tout en jurant contre ces gravats trop importants. Le cadet se sentait mal de ne pouvoir rien faire et de laisser son aîné faire tout un sale boulot rien que pour lui. Il était rempli de remords.

"Pardon... murmura-t-il.

\- Tu t'excuseras plus tard, j'ai pas le temps, là. "

Le noiraud poussa une exclamation quand il balança le dernier gravat au loin, libérant suffisamment d'espace pour passer. Il ouvrit la trappe, embarqua Eren sur son dos et ils descendirent dans les profondeurs de l'antre, absolument pas sale et sombre comme Levi s'attendait, mais entièrement mécanisée, du sol au plafond, une porte blindée devant eux.

"Le sous-sol ! On y est presque Levi !

\- Cesse de crier dans mes oreilles ! Et comment veux-tu ouvrir cette porte de bunker, avec tes dents peut-être ?

\- Ah, non, avec ma clé ! fit joyeusement Eren, ignorant le sarcasme.

\- Où...

\- Ici, autour de mon cou."

Levi déposa son chargement près de la porte, alla refermer la trappe et embarqua l'échelle à l'autre bout de la salle. "Simple précaution", dit-t-il. Il se pencha et glissa les mains dans le cou du gamin qui rougissait.

"On dirait une vierge effarouchée comme ça, gamin. "Un coup je rougis, un coup je prends les devants et rebelote, je me remets à rougir." plaisanta le plus vieux.

\- Leviiiii ! gémit Eren en fermant les yeux, implorant, pourquoi tu fais tout le temps des trucs comme ça ?

\- Tu comprendras un jour, si tu restes avec moi. "

Et sur ces mots, il attrapa la clé et l'inséra dans la porte qui s'ouvrit en tremblant. Eren tremblait d'impatience et rougit quand Levi le porta à la façon d'une princesse. La porte se referma derrière eux avec fracas. Deux caissons se trouvaient devant eux, l'un vide et l'autre avec un corps cryogénisé. Ils s'approchèrent et Levi observa l'enveloppe charnelle qui reposait ici. Elle ressemblait au robot qu'il tenait dans ses bras, à une différence près, c'est que les tissus humains étaient légèrement bleutés. Une larme était cristallisée sur le visage de l'enfant, comme un remord silencieux. Eren resta muet. Puis demanda :

"Levi, quand j'aurai de nouveau mon corps... Est-ce que... quand tu... te rendras compte que je suis qu'un gamin ennuyant, bruyant et sans repères, tu... m'oublieras ?

\- Jamais, et tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas.

\- Tes yeux.

\- Mes... qu'ont-ils de spécial ?

\- Leur sincérité. Leur pureté. Leur innocence. Leur beauté. Des yeux remplis d'un désir de vivre tellement intense, chose qui m'a souvent manqué. "

Le jeune garçon rougit furieusement. Comment pouvait-il encaisser une déclaration pareille ? Il demanda à Levi de le déposer dans le caisson prévu et de commencer le programme de transfert. Une fois devant le PC, l'aîné jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le caisson.

"Eh, Eren, ça va ?

\- Oui. Mais Levi, je peux te dire quelque chose ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Si jamais... le transfert ne marche pas...

\- Garde-moi ces paroles quand tu seras toi-même. "

Sur ces mots, Levi referma le caisson et une détonation se fit entendre. On pouvait entendre derrière la porte des injures profèrées envers celle-ci. Le scientifique se hâta d'écrire les lignes de code appropriées et de lancer le programme permettant au jeune garçon de revenir à la vie. L'écran s'anima et une lumière vive se dégagea des contenants. Robot Eren cessa de bouger et le Eren humain commença à perdre sa couleur bleutée. Une barre de progression s'afficha à l'écran et quand les 25% furent passés, deux hologrammes apparurent devant Levi. Il s'agissait de Grisha et de Carla Jäger.

"Si vous voyez ces hologrammes, c'est que nous sommes morts. commença le docteur. Vous qui avez lancé le programme EREturN 2.0, sachez que nous vous remercions d'avoir aidé notre enfant.

\- Malheureusement, nous ne sommes plus là pour lui, le voir revivre, termina Carla avec des larmes aux yeux. Connaissant notre Eren, jamais il n'aurait demandé de l'aide de n'importe qui. Si vous avez réussi à lancer ce programme, vous devez être le Levi dont Eren nous a tant parlé après le Salon. Si c'est vous, s'il vous plaît, prenez soin de notre fils. Il vous aime et serait accablé de douleur sans vous. Je le connais suffisament pour voir quand mon bébé est amoureux. Si jamais vous lui faites le moindre mal, je vous jure...

\- Carla, arrête. Il n'est pas nécessaire de le prévenir. Je suis sûr qu'Eren et lui seront bien ensemble.

\- Je prendrai soin de votre protégé comme personne, à part vous, ne l'aurait jamais fait auparavant. Je vous en fais le serment, promit Levi en s'agenouillant devant les hologrammes, sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne l'entendraient pas.

\- Bref, continua Grisha, sachez que dans ce bunker, vous êtes en sécurité, jamais la porte ne cèdera. Si jamais quelqu'un arrivait quand même à pénétrer en cet endroit, sous l'unité centrale, un faux sol cache une planque, vous pourrez vous réfugier là en cas de secours. Pas même une explosion nucléaire ne vous atteindra, les parois sont en adamentium fusionné au vibranium. Même de l'intérieur. Encore une dernière chose, nous savons que l'on ne pourra plus rien faire pour notre fils, ni même le revoir un jour. Cependant, nous avons une dernière faveur à vous demander.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- À côté de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons en tant qu'hologrammes va apparaître un cadeau pour notre enfant. Donnez-le-lui. Avec tout notre amour.

\- Merci de prendre soin de mon bébé d'amour. Donnez-lui un endroit où vivre, une raison de vivre. Levi, nous avons confiance en vous. Et encore une fois... merci beaucoup !

Et sur ces paroles, les hologrammes s'évanouirent et laissèrent place à un paquet. Le scientifique le prit et le dissimula dans ladite cachette. Il regarda à nouveau l'écran et la barre de progression indiqua 75%. Alors il alla près du caisson contenant le corps d'Eren et passa la main sur la vitre avec mélancolie. "Et si jamais ça ne marchait pas ? " souffla la petite voix dans son cerveau. Levi soupira et ignora ce pincement au cœur. Pourtant, cette voix lui avait bien trop souvent soufflé l'avenir dans certaines situations, pour ne pas dire toujours. Une nouvelle explosion retentit, faisant trembler les murs du bunker. "Putain, ils y vont vraiment fort ! Y sont cons ou quoi ? Ils veulent blesser le voisinage ? " Mais Levi se souvint que la maison des Jäger était entourée de presque un km 2 de terrain. C'était aussi pour ça que quelle que soit la connerie faite, personne ne pouvait s'en rendre compte. Cette fois-ci, il entendit très clairement les insultes proférées par le chef des Brigades. Les mots "enculés ", "incapables " et "connard " revenaient souvent, bien que cette dernière insulte fût proférée à sa personne.

"Scientifico-Doll Levi, vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! brailla le chef. Même de l'autre côté de la paroi, le susnommé entendit très clairement ses braillements. Ouvrez cette porte immédiatement ! Vous êtes accusé de trahison et de collaboration pour prendre le contrôle de ce pays ! Rendez-vous !

\- Jamais ! Vous n'avez aucune preuve de vos prétendues accusations !

\- Le fait que vous aidez ce robot, fruit du travail du traître Jäger prouve votre culpabilité ! "

Le cerveau de Levi s'illumina. S'ils n'avaient aucune preuve de sa trahison, rien ne pourrait être retenu contre lui ! Déjà que ces abrutis avaient fait sauter la maison en emportant pas mal de preuves, si il faisait exploser ce labo, il ne resterait aucune trace ! Mais faire exploser ce labo maintenant signifiait dire adieu à Eren. Et ça, même la liberté qu'il obtiendrait ensuite ne l'aiderait jamais à l'encaisser. Il avait déjà perdu sa famille, alors quand quelqu'un était entré dans son univers, il n'allait pas le lâcher si facilement ! C'était peut-être égoïste de vouloir garder ce môme rien que pour lui, môme qui avait tout perdu et dont il avait indirectement participé à l'anéantissement de la vie, mais il était prêt à prendre ce risque. Peut-être qu'après il le répudierait pour ce qu'il a fait mais Levi voulait essayer. Il était probablement fou mais il s'accrochait à l'espoir que le gamin tenait à lui. Le compteur affiché à l'écran était monté à 90%. Un message d'erreur était apparu sur l'écran :

"SURCHAUFFE DE L'UN DES CONTENANTS ! EXPLOSION IMMINENTE ! ARRÊTEZ LE PROCESSUS ! "

Mais oui ! Le cerveau de Levi montra de nouveau son génie, ou sa folie. C'était probablement sa seule chance. Depuis que la conscience d'Eren était transférée vers son corps d'origine, le robot sentait qu'il était vide. Et c'était une anomalie qui lui faisait s'autodétruire, n'étant pas programmé pour survivre sans "esprit " en lui. C'était trop lent. Pourtant c'était sa seule solution. Putain de gosse, putain de vie merdique, putain de barre de transfert et de foutue machine trop lente ! Cependant, il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans lui à présent. Les cris des soldats à l'extérieur s'amplifièrent et une nouvelle détonation se fit entendre, tellement puissante que Levi tomba à terre. Heureusement, la porte était solide. "Un travail digne du Dr Jäger " ironisa-t-il. Il se releva et alla près du caisson contenant le corps d'Eren encore en stase. "Dépêche ! Dépêche, dépêche, dépêche, dépêche ! Dépêche-toi sale gosse... " se répéta-t-il encore et encore, posant sa main sur la vitre le séparant de son amant. 96%. 97%. 98%. 99%. Le compteur se stabilisa à ce nombre. L'écran bipa bruyamment et afficha le message d'erreur à nouveau. Levi ne perdit pas une seconde, se prépara à bondir vers le refuge de secours quand l'écran afficha 100% et pixellisa, comme si il était infecté par un virus. Alors il ouvrit le caisson, prit le corps d'Eren, le cacha dans l'abri, qui pouvait contenir environ 4 personnes. Il se précpita vers le corps robotique de son amant, ouvrit le caisson, le retourna et regarda le tableau de commandes. Si l'ordinateur central n'avait pas encore explosé, ça tenait du miracle. Il tenta à nouveau sa chance et programma le processus d'autodestruction. Il admira une dernière fois le corps robotique devant lui. Sans ça, il n'aurait jamais pu revoir le gamin duquel il s'était trop rapidement entiché, qui était rentré dans sa vie avec la vitesse d'une balle de fusil et avait fini sa course fiché en plein cœur, le rendant dépendant et indispensable pour survivre. Alors il embrassa une dernière fois le robot et alla rejoindre son amant, maintenant en vie, du moins l'espérait-il.

* * *

Une immense implosion emporta l'endroit qui se tenait sous les pieds des soldats, qui s'enfuirent quand ils virent la terre s'écrouler sous leurs pieds. Sur un rayon de 200 m, on voyait un cratère immense, le sol s'était arrêté de tomber après. Un des soldats osa demander à son supérieur ce qu'il fallait faire. Il se fit sauvagement rembarrer en entendant qu'il fallait évidemment allait voir si il y avait des survivants, si Levi ne s'était pas suicidé. Ils cherchèrent alors jusqu'à l'aube dans les débris pour trouver la moindre trace de vie. Malheureusement, ils n'en trouvèrent aucune. N'ayant plus aucune trace restante, on pourrait croire que jamais la vie n'était une fois passée ici, si ce n'était la présence de l'immense cratère. Ils abandonnèrent et classèrent l'affaire comme sans suite, déclarant la mort du regretté Scientifico-Doll Levi dans un accident et des condoléances mondiales furent faites pour Levi et la famille Jäger. Tous les scientifiques du pays s'étaient rassemblés pour rendre hommage aux génies qui avaient énormément participé à l'avancement des recherches et qui avaient disparu brutalement de cette Terre. Le gouvernement ne pouvant pas dévoiler la vérité, sous peine de prouver sa propre culpabilité dans l'affaire.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que peu après l'abandon des recherches et la fermeture définitive du dossier Jäger, deux ombres s'étaient enfuies chercher de quoi quitter le pays tranquillement...

Voilà, c'est gnangnan la fin, je trouve. J'ai tellement galéré à garder Levi un tantinet crédible... └(T_T;)┘

Enfin, j'ai un épilogue qui traîne dans mon portable... je le poste ou pas ? Parce que je l'aime pas, il est beaucoup trop culcul la praline... je le réécrirais peut-être, si ce que j'écris plaît.

Bye tout le monde ! Sex, Drugs and Rock'n'Roll !


End file.
